The present invention relates to a packing box, more particularly a packing box, which is provided for containing a lashing rope winch therein, and which allows the winch to be easily taken out from it for trial by consumers without causing damage to any part thereof
Manufacturers usually accommodate lashing rope winches in packing boxes so that they are well protected from getting damaged. The packing boxes allow the products to be easily displayed. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional packing box consists of a cardboard 10, and a transparent front holding member 30. The transparent holding member 30 is shaped to have a holding room for the product. The cardboard 10, and the transparent holding member 30 are firmly joined together by means of driving staples through the edges of both so that the product is well protected.
However, this conventional packing box has disadvantages as followings:
1. Staples used for such boxes are usually relatively big in size, and cannot be easily removed therefore it is not convenient for customers to take out the winch product from the packing box for trial or inspection.
2. It not feasible for the customers to take out the winch product for trial and inspection, and the customers only can try to know about the product from the appearance and brief written description. Consequently, the customers cannot easily make up their minds to buy. And, the product is more likely to turn out to be unsuitable after the customers buy it.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to a packing box for a lashing rope winch, which allows the winch to be easily taken out from it for trial and inspection by consumers without possibility of damage being caused to any part thereof.
The present packing box for a lashing rope winch includes a holding plate, an upper cover, and a lower cover. The holding plate has several containing recesses arranged side by side. The holding plate has several pairs of opposite securing protrusions for allowing tight insertion of a main body of a winch into between when the winch is held in one containing recess. The upper cover is pivoted to upper ends of the lateral edges of the holding plate, while the lower cover is detachably joined to the lower portion of the holding plate.